This application claims the priority of German Application No. 102 20 016.5 filed May 4, 2002, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a mounting arrangement for a cable control of a foot parking brake, particularly for a foot parking brake of a motor vehicle.
From German Patent Document DE 38 05 046 A1, an arrangement is known for the automatic length adjustment of a Bowden cable which consists of spacer disks which are displaceable transversely to a hose bushing, rest on the hose and successively fall onto the hose end when, because of an operationally caused hose shortening or cable lengthening, the latter is pressed out of the receiving bore.
With respect to the mounting arrangement, an object of the invention is to further develop a mounting arrangement for a cable control of a parking brake such that a simple connecting of a cable end with an expanding lock of a shoe-type braking device is ensured.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing a mounting arrangement for a cable control of a parking brake of a motor vehicle, particularly for a foot parking brake, a cable sheath of the cable control being arranged by way of a holding device in a wheel carrier, and a cable guided in the cable sheath being able to be hung by means of its one end in an expanding lock of a braking device and by means of its other cable end, which faces away, being held in a transmitting device which can be connected with a pedal of a parking brake, wherein the holding device comprises a sliding sleeve with a fixing sleeve which rests against the wheel carrier and in which the sliding sleeve can be axially slidably adjusted from a mounting position with a cable end held with a cable slack with respect to the expanding lock into a fixing position, with a cable end, which is held in a tensioned manner in the expanding lock, in the fixing sleeve. Additional advantageous characteristics of preferred embodiments of the invention are described herein and in the claims.
Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that a cable control for a parking brake can be mounted in a simple manner when the braking device is already installed; this means that the cable control has a so-called “cable slack” and can simply be hung into the expanding lock of the braking device, and subsequently the cable can be tensioned by way of the mounting or the holding device. For this purpose, the holding device, in particular, has a sliding sleeve with a fixing sleeve resting against the wheel carrier. In this fixing sleeve, the sliding sleeve can be axially slidably adjusted from a mounting position with a cable end provided with a cable slack with respect to the expanding lock into a fixing position, with a cable end which is then tensioned in the expanding lock, in the fixing sleeve. By means of this holding device, the cable can, on the one hand, have a cable slack for the mounting and, on the other hand, be tensioned in a simple manner.
The sliding sleeve has a first sleeve projection which rests directly against the wheel carrier and which is followed by a sleeve part which is continued in the fixing sleeve and has a larger diameter. Between the sleeve part of the sliding sleeve and the fixing sleeve, locking devices are arranged which permit a sliding in the fixing sleeve in the mounting position and, in the fixing position, are lockingly arranged in a recess of the fixing sleeve. As a result of this construction of the sliding sleeve in the fixing sleeve with the interposed locking devices, it is achieved that the sliding sleeve can be slid from the mounting position into the fixing position while taking along the cable sheath, and in this fixing position, a flow of force takes place from the wheel carrier by way of the fixing sleeve and by way of the locking devices and by way of the stop ring into the holding ring and then into the sliding sleeve.
In particular, in the fixing position, the recess for the locking devices is bounded by a stop ring which is connected with the sliding sleeve and can be fixed by way of an inserted holding ring. The stop ring is arranged particularly between the inserted holding ring and another holding ring screwed-on at the sliding sleeve.
The stop ring is held in its position by the holding ring and a step in the sliding sleeve. The diameter of this step is selected such that, in the case of a possibly required demounting of the cable, the fixing sleeve with locking devices can be pushed back after the removal of the holding ring. This permits a simple lifting-out of the cable nipple.
In addition, by means of the mounting arrangement, it is achieved that the adjusting of the cable length is not used up by the adjustment of the cable at the foot parking brake.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.